I'm Supposed to be Mad at You?
by Pan-kuzu
Summary: Yamato is still mad about what Mimi had done to him in the past. She comes back 5 years later and stirs up trouble for him. Can Yamato keep up his act or will his feelings break through?


**I'm Supposed to be Mad at You!?  
By Pan**

Ahoy there! I know I haven't updated some of my fics nor gone through with my other ideas lately, but this will make up for it, I promise. This fic'll be pretty short, and pretty cliché, but meh, I'll make it not so much in some parts.

**Disclaimer:** All things related Digimon do not belong to me.  
**Ages:** Yamato - 18; Mimi - 17½; Sora - 18; Koushiro - 16  


**Chapter 1 - Why are you here?!**

  
"Ok, breathe, Mimi. What're the chances of you being in _his_ class, anyway?" Tachikawa Mimi had said to herself. She was standing in front of Odaiba High School, where she had just transferred to after moving from America.

Mimi took a slip of paper from out of her pocket, "B-17, huh?" she looked around the classroom names as she walked the halls of the school. Pointing at each of them as she passed, she mumbled, "B-15... B-16... Ah! Here it is!"

Stuffing the sheet of paper back into her pocket, she dusted herself off and took a deep breath before opening the door. Looking attentively at the teacher, she walked toward his desk, without paying any attention to the other students.

The teacher looked up from his desk and eyed Mimi, then stood up and said, "Ah, you must be the new student!" He arose from his seat and quickly shook Mimi's hand. Mimi nodded and smiled. They both were now in the front of the classroom.

Mimi looked around, to see if she knew any familiar faces. Her eyes fell onto one particular person; one whom she didn't want to see. 'Oh great, Tachikawa, you WERE placed in _his_ class!' her mind screamed out to her. 'He's still the same as ever, though, looking out the window when he should be doing his work.'

"Attention class!" the teacher had spoke. This got everyone's attention, all but that certain somebody that Mimi didn't want to see. The person behind him had tapped his shoulder and whispered, "Yo, Matt! Check out the new girl! She's hot!"

Matt shrugged the other student's hand off his shoulder and responded, "Yeah, I bet she is." his eyes still seemed to be glued on what was happening outside the window.

The boy tapped Matt's shoulder again and said, "Dude, just look at her—" he was suddenly cut-off as Matt swiped his hand away in anger and yelled, "What!" This broke the trance that beheld him to the window.

With a horrified look on his face, he stared at the girl standing in front of the classroom. 'It can't be... why the hell is she...' he thought to himself. Soon the teacher had spoken again, "Now that I have all your attention, this is our new student, Tachikawa—" "Mimi..." Matt mumbled to himself at the same time the teacher had said her name.

"Now, where shall we seat you?" the teacher asked himself. Mimi looked towards the seating chart that the teacher had open. "Ah, here we are! Your seat for the rest of the year shall be right next to... Ishida-kun." he said to her.

A pang of guilt mixed with anger, nervousness, and excitement had hit Mimi. Matt had heard his name be called and quickly arose from his seat, slamming his hands down hard on his desk, "WHAT!?"

Everyone in the class had looked at him, including Mimi. The teacher simply replied, "You should be happy to have such a beautiful girl sitting next to you all this year, Ishida-kun!" Snorting in response, Yamato sat back down gruffly and turned his head away angrily towards the window.

"Now please take your seat, Tachikawa-san." Mimi bowed towards the teacher and replied, "Hai." she walked slowly to where she was to be seated. Everyone eyeing her as she walked. 'I guess he's still mad about that...' she thought.

Mimi couldn't help but look at Matt when she got to her seat. Realizing she was staring for a long time, she blushed in embarrassment and quickly sat down. "Now everyone, it's time for our lab. I will be giving each of you partners, so say farewell to your friends." the teacher announced, then chuckled a bit.

Almost everyone in the classroom had groaned about it, and Mimi smiled to herself a bit, 'Oh well, I probably won't be paired up with Matt anyway, but then again, he's the only person I know in this class...'

The teacher continued to call out partners. "Ishida... you will be paired up with Tachikawa-san." he announced. Matt stood up and shouted, "What the hell is this!? Why do I have to be HER partner?!" Mimi stared up at him in shock. "Ishida! What do you have against Tachikawa-san!? Go bring your attitude outside of the classroom and I'll deal with you in a second!!" the teacher yelled back.

Matt glared at Mimi for a bit, then stomped off outside of the classroom. The teacher walked up to Mimi and said, "I apologize. I'll make sure to give him the proper punishment for him acting that way." Mimi shook her head and smiled slightly, looking at her lap, "Iie... he has every right to be mad at me. Just make me someone else's partner if it makes him happy."

In response, the teacher smiled back at her, "Alright, I will, Tachikawa-san," He walked away from her and soon opened the door to deal with Matt outside. A girl behind Mimi had tapped her shoulder, and Mimi turned around. "Looks like Ishida-kun doesn't like you very much, does he?" Mimi smiled slightly at her and replied, "It's to be expected, I suppose..."

Just outside of the classroom, Matt leaned against the wall, waiting for the teacher to come out. Shortly after, he had and Matt got off the wall, "So what's my punishment?" he asked. The teacher shook his head and replied, "None, I'm simply going to change your partner arrangement."

Matt stood in disbelief, "Huh? But why?" "Tachikawa-san asked me not to give you any. Now go back to class and make sure I don't get anymore interruptions from you, Ishida-kun."

'Mimi said that? And Kaiyama-sensei followed? He'd never do that with anyone else! Does he like her!? What the hell! That's nasty!' Matt thought as he walked back into the classroom with the teacher, Kaiyama-sensei, following behind him.

"Here are your new partners. Ishida-kun, you will be partnered with Aukai-kun. Tachikawa-san, you will now be with Kanu-san." Mr. Kaiyama said. Walking over to their lab tables, Mimi greeted Kanu Kitoshi, her new lab partner, and smiled. Matt glared a bit at Mimi, which she had seemed to notice and turned her head away.

Soon class was over and it was time to go home. Mimi had packed her things quickly and was ready to leave when someone held her arm back. Everyone was soon out the door and Mimi looked back. "Why... why did you come back? Why?" Matt was the one who held her arm.

He let go and Mimi was face-to-face with him. She looked off to the side as he asked that question, feeling guilt in her heart. Fortunately, no one else was in the room except for them. "Why are you here!?" Matt said with more force, which made Mimi wince a little. Matt softened his face and Mimi finally answered him.

"I'm sorry."

  
To be continued...

  
****Yay! Yup, that's it! I'll continue it soon. Writing the next chapter right now, as a matter of fact. Tell me what you think about it and what you think's gonna happen next. =) Let's hope I actually DO finish this one, eh? Ciao!


End file.
